Bucky's Hair Razing Adventure
by Illogical1
Summary: Based on the prompt; what if the reason Bucky doesn't get his hair cut is because his favorite barber is gone?


**AN: I'm Back! I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, I've been working on a rather long fic that's taking awhile to write. I really needed a break from that though, so I give you this.**

 **Disclaimer: I am but a broke college student. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Bucky's Hair Razing Adventure**

The Infinity War was over, the Avengers had settled their differences and the team was officially back together. There were a few new faces to the group as well; Spider-Man and Captain Marvel were fitting in quite nicely with the rest of the team. Both Wanda and Natasha were thrilled to have another girl with them. New to the team, but not necessarily new himself, was the Winter Soldier.

While Tony and Bucky still didn't see eye to eye, Bucky had been allowed to become an Avenger. Even better, he was mostly recovered. He still suffered from panic attacks and nightmares and had PTSD, but Bucky's brain was his own again. In fact, he wasn't all that different from his pre-war self.

X-X-X

After the team had gotten back together, the weekly movie nights came back into full swing. Currently, Tony was queuing up a movie on the ridiculously large screen in the living room, Thor was (unconventionally) popping popcorn, and Steve, ever the dad of the group, was taking a head count.

"Where's Bucky?" Steve asked after noticing his friend was missing. "He had better not miss movie night."

"I'm right here, Punk." Bucky called, stepping through the door. Everyone looked at Bucky in shock. He had apparently decided to take his hair out of its customary bun. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that his hair almost reached his elbows.

"What?" He asked. "I'm sorry I'm late?"

"When was the last time you cut your hair, Barnes?" Sam asked, one breath away from breaking down in a fit of giggles.

"I don't know. 1945?" Bucky shrugged. Ignoring everyone's still stunned faces, Bucky flopped down on the couch next to Steve. "So, what're we watching?"

X-X-X

The next day, Bucky's hair was back in its regular bun. Nobody said a word about his hair length, but Sam had taken to calling him Bucky Buns. Bucky had only rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever, Abomination of Aviation."

Steve, going on the assumption that Bucky wasn't comfortable with strangers coming towards his head with scissors, decided to offer to cut Bucky's hair for him.

"Hey," Steve said, once they were alone in their shared apartment, "why didn't you tell me you needed a haircut? I would have gone with you or cut it for you."

Bucky squinted at Steve for a confused moment. "Why would you have needed to go with me?"

"It's ok to not be ok with sharp objects, Buck." Steve patted Bucky's shoulder like he was talking to a child. "I'm just saying I could help."

"Ok? Help how?" Bucky was still confused.

"I could help make it less scary." Steve said as if it were obvious.

"You think I think haircuts are scary?"

Steve paused. "Don't you?"

Bucky almost fell over laughing. "No! I'm the _Winter Soldier._ I fear nothing!"

"Then why is your hair longer than Wanda's?" It was Steve's turn to be confused.

"Because Frank can't cut it."

It took a few minutes for Steve to place Frank. "You mean Frank Halstead, the only barber you would let touch your hair?"

"That's the one." Bucky answered, pleased that Steve was finally catching on.

"Bucky, Frank is dead. But we can find you a new barber, ok? I'm sure Tony knows-"

"Steve." Bucky gasped. "I can't just _betray_ Frank like that!"

"He's dead!" Steve emphasized. "Are you just never going to cut your hair again?"

"Yes!" Bucky squeaked. "I'm not about to do that to Frank! What does that say about me as a man?"

"That you're an idiot." Steve rolled his eyes as he walked off.

X-X-X

Life continued normally. Or as normal as life could get as an Avenger. Bucky started to let his hair down more and more, until it was just as common to see it down as much as up. Steve just rolled his eyes and went with it. Most of the team didn't seem to care. Thor had taken to "warrior braiding" Bucky's hair, which caused the girls to join in. Now, team braiding sessions were as common as team movie nights.

Sam, being Sam, was the only one to put up a stink about Bucky's hair. It seemed that the one time Bucky forgot to put his hair up while in the kitchen, Sam found a hair in his soup.

"Barnes!" Sam yelled, "why is there a hair the length of Long Island in. My. Soup!"

Bucky paled. "I'm sorry man. I'll remember to put my hair up next time."

Sam huffed, but didn't say anything.

X-X-X

This turned into a daily occurrence. Sam would complain about hair being everywhere and blame Bucky for it (despite having four other long-haired Avengers living with him) and Bucky would purposely brush his hair in all of Sam's favorite spots.

"Barnes! Why is your hair clogging up my drain?"

"It can't be my hair, Wilson!" Bucky replied innocently. "I don't use your bathroom! I have my own."

"Barnes! Why is your hair all over my reading chair?"

"How do you know it's my hair? It could be anybody's!" He grinned, knowing full well it was his.

"Hey, Barnes! When did we get a puppy? Oh no, wait, it's just your hair. My bad."

Steve sighed and gave Bucky a long-suffering look. Bucky batted his eyes innocently.

X-X-X

It was official, Bucky's hair was too long. It reached his elbows and got tangled in everything. Especially his metal arm. But he wasn't going to tell anybody that. Or get it cut. He had too much honor at stake at this point.

The shedding was also becoming a real problem. He really did clog up his shower drain. He also needed to vacuum his room twice a week because his hair got stuck in the carpet. And it took forever for his hair to dry after getting it wet. But he wasn't cutting it. No siree. And nothing was going to change his mind, either.

Not he press conferences where some idiot always had to make a hair related comment. Not the little kids he met while walking down the street who wanted to pull on it. Not even accidently closing the car door on his hair and getting it stuck in his seatbelt. Nothing.

X-X-X

Sam was tired. Of. Hair. It was everywhere and he knew Barnes was doing it on purpose. After finding yet another hair in his food, Sam decided enough was enough. Barnes was getting a haircut.

Sam figured that movie night was his best chance. He waited patiently for Bucky to fall asleep. He always did. After the third movie had ended (they played movies all night until everyone was asleep) Bucky was snoring with his head lolling against Steve's shoulder. Bucky had also conveniently put his hair up in a bun before movie night. Really, Sam wouldn't get a better chance.

Quietly extracting himself from his seat, Sam made his way over to Barnes. Bruce, the only other one awake, shook his head at Sam once he realized Sam's intentions and mouthed 'no'. Sam only pulled out his pocket knife and grinned. In one steady swipe, Bucky's manbun was gone. What was left of Bucky's glossy mane fell into his face, but Bucky didn't stir.

Sam snickered, only slightly regretting his actions. He tossed Barnes' hair into the trash and made himself comfortable on the couch again.

X-X-X

Bucky woke up the next morning slightly groggy and had a mouthful of hair. Reaching to pull it back, he froze. HIs hair was most definitely shorter. Bucky launched himself off the couch, jostling Steve in the process, and raced towards the bathroom.

"WILSON!"

X-X-X

No one said a word when, later that afternoon, Bucky Barnes entered the common room freshly shaven and short, neat hair parted on the left. Steve did a double take, but otherwise let it alone. There was no need to start a hair war again.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! As always, thanks to my wonderful beta, You'remyFriend, who can also be found on AO3 under Plum_in-cryo.**


End file.
